Alcohol is a $475 billion dollar industry in the United States alone. People consume alcohol both for its taste and socially. But, there are some people that dislike the taste of alcohol and would prefer something mixed with the alcohol to disguise the taste. Those people like to add secondary liquids, such as liquid concentrates, soda, fruit juices, caffeinated beverages, carbonated water, tonic water, syrups, or sauces, as a mixer, to their alcohol. However, adding secondary liquids is time consuming, thereby creating long lines and extended wait times because the bartender needs to open new bottles and containers for each secondary liquid. Sometimes, multiple secondary liquids are required for a single drink. Moreover, the bartender may also need to adjust and push various button and/or switches for each secondary liquid, which further causes long lines and extended wait times, and also reduces the amount of income generated. While pre-mixed drinks would reduce the long lines and extended wait times, they are illegal in many states. In such states, alcohol may not be mixed with secondary liquids before a customer orders the drink. Drinks may only be mixed, outside of a bottle, for immediate consumption—thus, only on the premise and only after the drink has been ordered.
There are also other people who overindulge with alcohol, resulting in a hangover the next day. Hangovers can cause fatigue and weakness, excessive thirst and dry mouth, headaches and muscle aches, nausea, vomiting or stomach pain, increased sensitivity to light and sound, dizziness, shakiness, inability to concentrate, adverse mood changes, and a rapid heartbeat. Due to the physical discomfort caused by a hangover, a hangover can prevent a person from accomplishing anything the following day. In order to combat the effects of the hangover, people may take painkillers, consume sports drinks or greasy food, or drink the “hair of the dog.” However, none of these methods can entirely eliminate hangover symptoms.
People also try to prevent hangovers by drinking water in between drinks, consuming sport drinks or water before bed, or preemptively taking painkillers. However, with all three of those methods, people have to remember to take deliberate, specific actions while drinking or before bed. People inevitably forget or do not drink enough hydrating liquids, and therefore fail to prevent a hangover. One method of ensuring a person drinks enough hydrating liquids is by having the bartender add a hydration concentrate to the alcoholic drink. However, measuring, pouring, and mixing a hydration concentrate with the alcohol is difficult and time consuming. Adding a hydrating concentrate to an alcoholic drink creates the same problems as making a mixed drink—it is slow, creates long lines, and extended wait times.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an innovative delivery system that allows a mixer, a hydrating, and/or a favored secondary liquid, or liquid concentrate, to mix with the alcohol as it is being poured into a glass.